Home
by Katia11
Summary: She couldn’t believe that they had fought over something so stupid. They had fought over what color to paint the bathroom... Then he was gone." One-Shot.. Very fluffy Channy.
1. Home

Mushy, gushy fluff dedicated to my husband. Inspired by A House is Not a Home, the Glee Cast Version. Love, Katie

I don't own Glee, or Sonny… But I would love if you reviewed. Please, and thank you.

Home

Sonny sat on the couch staring unhappily at the empty space next to her. There were tears streaking down her cheek as she played with the ends strands of her hair, humming some tune she couldn't really place.

She couldn't believe that they had fought over something so stupid. They had fought over what color to paint the bathroom. He had wanted blue and she had wanted yellow. Chad said that she was way too particular, and she had called him a jerk. He had scowled and told her that he had to catch a flight, and then he was gone.

And here she was sitting in their living room stuck eating ice cream, whipped cream and watching sappy movies.

She hated it. She hated that she wouldn't see him for days, and they had ended on such a bad note. She sighed as she took another bite of her chocolate ice cream. She longed for him to come back for her to tell him how stupid she'd been and for him to gently kiss her lips. Her heart ached for him. It was a sinking feeling in her stomach, so strong that it made her queasy.

She looked at the color palate which she had rested on the coffee table; she noticed that the color blue he had picked matched the shade of his eyes perfectly. She sighed, pushing it away from her. She blew her nose as she flicked off the T.V. knowing that watching this sappy romance was not helping at all. She picked up her phone, hoping to dear God that Chad would've called her or texted her. But her heart sunk when she saw that he hadn't. She tried to make herself feel better by telling herself that he was probably on his flight to the Caribbean to film with his sexy co-star. Her stomach churned again.

This place, this apartment wasn't the same without him, without his laughter in the hallway. With only the noises of the air conditioner and the refrigerator to keep her company, it was like torture. She clutched her Blarmie to her chest, but only to discover it smelled like Chad. Frustrated she threw the Blarmie across the room, trying to get it as far away from her as possible.

She picked up her phone again, trying to decide if she should call and leave a message, apologizing. She decided that this would be a bad idea, she would sound like a crazed idiot she was sure of it.

She wanted nothing more than to bury her head in his chest and gently kiss his neck whispering over and over how much she stinking loved him. How she wished he would come home. He belonged here. Surely he had to know how much her heart was longing for one simple kiss, one simple phone call. He had to know how even though he was thousands of miles of away, she could steal feel the warmth of his touch, the safety of his arms. She could smell his cologne and that stupid Volume Enhancing shampoo he used. It made her think she was possibly slightly crazy.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she got hopeful but she discovered that it was only Lucy. Disappointed she shoved the phone away from her so she wouldn't be tempted anymore. She switched the channel deciding that she would stop throwing herself a pity party and get over it. He'd be back in a few days, _maybe_.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She picked up the phone and called Chad.

"Hey this is Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation, leave a message."

She couldn't help but laugh when the beep sounded.

"Are you the best actor Chad? Are you really?" She sniffled. "I just called to say I'm really sorry about the bathroom thing, you were right anyway, that color blue is perfect." She paused for a second.

"I love you Chad, and I miss you, please come home as soon as possible. It's just so weird here without you." Finally the machine beeped telling her that her time had elapsed. She sighed and hung up the phone, letting it droop down onto the couch next to her. She had to admight that even though right now she hated Chad she hated herself more for being completely ridiculous.

She sighed taking another bite of her ice cream which was now a pool of goop in her bowl. More than anything she hated when she couldn't snuggle next to him and kiss his soft lips and whisper good night as she fell asleep in his arms. She yawned, stretching herself on the couch.

As she closed her eyes she thought of kisses stolen in the hallway before work, the hugs when she was having a bad day. She loved the gentle whisper of his voice telling her how gorgeous she looked when she hadn't even put on any makeup. She loved the way he would always wrap his arms around her just before they fell asleep.

"Chad," she whispered.

For a moment, his face appeared in front of her, and she reached out only to discover that she had been looking at his picture on the wall.

But suddenly she heard a key in the door. She sat up straight, only to discover that Chad was leaning against the door frame with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Miss me much?"

She squealed and threw herself over the back of the couch and ran full speed at him. The force made his body hit the wall with a dull _thud_. She kissed his neck, his jaw, randomly whispering 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' between each kiss.

After a few moments he laughed and gently pulled her chin up so her eyes met his blue ones. Instantly she felt warmth trickling back into her soul.

"I got your message."

"What about your flight?"

He laughed again. Oh, _how_ she loved his laugh.

"It can wait till tomorrow," he whispered. "I missed you."

And then he was pressing his soft, perfect lips against hers.

He was home. At least till tomorrow.

-x-


	2. Faithfully

Whoa. An overwhelming response to Home! I know that it's sad that nine reviews is overwhelming for me but oh well. If this is too much like Home I apologize.

I don't own Sonny, or the Glee version of Faithfully by Journey. But I do own Georgia, the aforementioned sexy co star.

Love, Katie

Faithfully

She nuzzled against his soft skin and kissed the nape of his neck as the sunlight streamed into their bedroom. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face as his eyes opened and he groaned in protest.

"Sonny, I'm trying to get some beauty rest here," he snapped.

"It's almost noon Chad," she whispered, kissing his jaw line. "You need to catch your plane."

"I don't want to go," he moaned. "I want to sleep."

She giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"We both know you have to go."

"It's my jet, they won't leave without me!" He argued unhappily.

But she gently pushed him off the bed with a laugh.

"HEY!" He screamed unhappily. "Not cool!"

She laughed as she also got from the bed and walked into the small kitchen. She pulled out a frying pan.

"What would you like for breakfast before you fly off to never-never land with the model?"

He yawned.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she breathed unhappily.

He smirked and gently kissed her forehead.

"You know you're the only girl for me."

She rolled her eyes.

"You can be sickeningly sweet sometimes you know that right?"

He laughed as he sat down in the chair at the table, stretching the paper out in front of him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper sickeningly sweet? What has this world come to?"

She laughed and pulled out two eggs and cracked them into the frying pan. They started to sizzle as she sat down across from him.

"So, tell me why you need to go so badly, why can't you stay here with me?"

"Sonny, you knew last night I had to go, Georgia is very impatient you know."

Sonny put the bacon on a plate and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, I know, but I wish that you would just pretend for a minute that you have a girlfriend who you want to be with."

He laughed as he took a bite of his egg.

"With Georgia by my side this movie will be huge Son; it will make me famous."

"You are all ready famous."

This made him laugh even more.

"Like Academy Award famous," his eyes glittered.

Sonny sighed unhappily as she stabbed her own egg. He glanced down at his watch.

"I'd better go Sonny," he whispered as he kissed her cheek gently.

"Yeah," she whispered. But she then tugged on his arm so his lips were a fraction of a space away from hers. "Do you think she's a good kisser?"

"Gosh Munroe, I never would have agreed to this if I knew you were this possessive," but he stopped noticing that her grip was getting harder on his arm. "But it's cute."

She flashed him her broad smile as his finger gently caressed her cheek. His lips touched hers hungrily as though he'd never see her again. When he pulled away he was breathing heavily.

"Are you coming to see me off?"

She shook her head silently. " But, I will see you soon, right?"

He nodded and she whispered quietly and a little bit too bitterly. "Say hello to that model." He laughed letting his hand rest against her cheek.

He kissed her softly and then was out the door.

For a few moments she was disoriented as she always was after Chad had kissed her senseless. She looked outside and she noticed the sun had gone behind the clouds and it was starting to drizzle. It hardly ever rained in L.A. but somehow it seemed to be fitting.

Just then her phone rang.

_Chad._

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Hey Son, I forgot my blue tie there."

"Oh," she responded. "Do you want me to send it?"

"Yeah, it's sitting on the dresser."

"Okay," she said with a sigh and clicked her phone shut. She headed straight into their room, and dug around looking for his tie. When she found it she sighed, but as she headed into the living room to see a piece of paper crinkled and in the trash.

She pulled it out and unfolded it carefully.

_I can't wait to see you Chad….. You are perfection for this part. _

_You just wait, you won't want that lil' hussy girlfriend of yours after I'm done with you babe. _

_Love, G_

Tears were forming in her eyes and she couldn't manage to read anymore and chucked it in the basket. She had to stop him. She had to. She dropped the tie and ran out of the door at high speed and grabbed a taxi. She probably would miss him, but she had to try. She wasn't going to let some MODEL have _her _Chad. Not if she could help it. He had tried to convince her she had nothing to worry about but after reading that note, she knew she did have something to worry about. Chad had several weaknesses, but his biggest was women. Those big brown eyes and those soft blonde curls and curves would win him in a second.

She hopped into her truck, knowing she'd hit traffic, but she also knew that Chad liked to have some time to contact his business managers double checking his schedule. She also knew that it would only give her about half an hour. She prayed silently that for once she could get to L.A.X. without too much issue. At the moment she was in the express lane and she was going as fast as she possibly could without breaking the law. She zipped by the lines of cars, looking for her exit. When she spotted it, she quickly moved over and took it out, nearly causing a fender bender, but she made it despite the honking horns of angry people.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she followed the road into the airport parking lot. She parked quickly and ran inside at full speed. There were some people in her way and they looked confused, but she kept pressing on. She knew that security would be the hardest. She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. Just then to her divine luck, she saw a security guard who was sleeping. She quickly grabbed his keys and hurried to the nearest 'security entrance'. She got some strange looks, but she quickly came up with an excuse for her presence.

"There is an emergency in hanger 12!" She screamed, and for some odd reason they believed her and followed suit.

Her feet were seriously starting to hurt, because she had grabbed an old pair of flip flops and they had started to cut into her feet. "_OWWW_!" She whined but she kept going, she knew she had to stop that plane.

She finally saw Chad's plane, and its engines were starting up, but the platform was still down. She giggled happily.

"Uh, I'm going to go see what the fuss is about," she said quickly. They were yelling and waving their arms behind her, but she had all ready bolted towards the plane. She ran up the platform, and now stood face to face with Chad's security.

"Miss Munroe?" The bigger black man asked, confused.

"Hi Gerald, let me through please, I _need_ to see Chad."

Suddenly she heard rustling in the background and Chad had stood up from his seat, looking rather surprised to see her. Just then a pretty girl with long legs stood up from her seat as well. It was G. She was too late.

"Hello Georgia."

Chad was completely pale; he knew that she knew about the note.

"Sonny," he whispered. But she scowled as she advanced towards the model. The model was smiling smoothly.

"Hello _Sonny_," she spoke in a voice that sounded like it was covered in honey. Did all models talk like that? It made her stomach churn.

"Get your hands off my man," she seethed and then without thinking, raised her fist and punched her in the nose. The model fell backwards onto the seat with a squeal.

"Whoa! You've got one heck of a right hook Munroe," Chad laughed. She turned to face him, her face reddened from embarrassment. But his bright smile was crossing from ear to ear. "Remind me never to cross you."

She looked away, trying not to make eye contact as he advanced towards her.

"I saw the note," she whispered.

"I know," he replied as his fingers twisted her hair in his fingers as he so often liked to do.

"I couldn't let that _model_ take you from me," she seethed. "Not without a fight."

He laughed.

"I came back for _you_ remember?"

"Yes, but she's a model!"

He suddenly turned her chin so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Sonny Munroe, you are impossible. I told you this morning you are the only girl for me."

"But she's a mo-MMPH!" She could not end her sentence because Chad was suddenly kissing her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as his fingers tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away leaving her breathless and lightheaded, she had to take a few deep breaths to reacquaint herself with her surroundings. She finally whispered breaking the silence. "You really want someone who argues with you about paint, over that gorgeous model?"

His eyes twinkled, but he did not answer the question.

"You're coming with me Munroe," he said with a smile as he gestured towards the empty seat next to him.

She squealed happily and flung her arms around him. He kissed her ear and whispered.

"I'd take you over her any day," he quietly admitted. "She's been trying to get me for months now but she wasn't succeeding. I told her my heart is yours."

"You _are _sickeningly sweet Chad Dylan Cooper."

He laughed.

"You've said that."

With that, he kissed her softly and his hands ran down from her hair, down her shoulders, trailed gently down her arms and rested on her waist. The sensation caused a shiver of pleasure to run through her body.

"Are you two EVER going to stop making out? You're making me sick!" G cried unhappily as she wiped her nose. Sonny giggled and blushed as Chad sat down and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Come along Munroe, we've got a movie to make."

-x-

"_Highway run, into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind._

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_sending all my love along the wire._

_And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line, it's been you and me_

_Lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._

_Oh boy, you stand by me._

_I'm forever yours,_

_faithfully."_

_-_Glee Cast Vsn. Of Faithfully by Journey

_-x- _


End file.
